Want to Go Bungee Jumping?
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: This is not my first one shot but it's my first Prince of tennis one shot! i hope you enjoy it! GakutoXOC


Gakuto Mukahi One-Shot

Want to go Bungee Jumping?

I was sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring. Sensei was just going on and on about war. It was getting annoying. We had thirty minutes left in class. I started to draw in my note book.

"Alright class, take a break." Sensei said going to his computer.

"Whatchya drawing?" I looked up to see it was Gakuto Mukahi.

"Um…nothing much…" I said calmly.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked. "_Is it ask Lena 20 questions day?" _

"Because no one talks to me." I said bluntly. He tilted his head to the side. Now that I think of it…he was kind of cute.

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" I said a little too loud. A few people turned their heads towards us.

"What do you want anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. I face palmed. "I guess it bothered me that you weren't talking." For some reason that made me smiled. Then someone knocked on the door. It was no other than Atobe Keigo, the most popular guy in school.

I then heard a few squeals from behind. God it was annoying, but I could live with it.

"Gakuto," he said snapping his oh so glorious fingers (sarcasm). "Come here."

I rolled my eyes. I was alone once again. I got back to my drawing. To tell the truth I never really talked to Gakuto like this before. I mean we'd say "hi" and stuff, but today he was trying to start a conversation with me…I wonder why. I met him as a freshman. I wouldn't say it was "romantic" or "sweet" it was more…embarrassing.

(Flashback~)

_ I was taking my lunch to my table. There was a sign that said "wet floor." I easily avoided it. Then there came Gakuto walking backwards with his tray. _

"_Gakuto watch out!" I believe Shishido said that. Then he slipped. As he tried to keep his balance and his food on the tray. Well he was able to keep his balance; unfortunately he wasn't able to keep his food on his tray. Well he did until he got his balance back. When he got his balance back he accidentally takes his tray, with the food on it, and smashes it into my chest. All was silent. _

"_G…GOMENASAI!" he yelled. His face was red. MY face was red. _

"_I…its ok…" I said. _

(Flashback ends~)

That was how we met. You're probably wondering what happened next. Well, I washed up and for a whole week I avoided him. That's probably why we don't talk much. Every time we did it'd be kind of awkward. Another reason is because he's popular and well…I'm not.

He came back into the room and sat in front of me.

"So…what was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, he was just telling me we have a meeting after this period." I looked up at the clock. Five more minutes. I looked toward Sensei and saw that he was asleep. I sweat dropped. I turned back around and noticed how close Gakuto's face was to mine. I think he noticed to. I felt my face heat up. His was really red. _"Wow, he really is cute"_

Me being a complete and utter spaz, I fell out of my desk. Once again I heard laughs and whispers. Gakuto chuckled.

"Are you ok?" he got up and held his hand out to me.

"Y…yeah I'm fine." Then the bell had rung. I got my stuff packed up and headed to my next class.

"God, school is so boring." I said talking to no one in particular.

"I know right!?!" I looked to my side and saw my friend Laci. She was hyper as usual.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What?"

"Mukahi tried to have a conversation with me…"

"Really? Does he like you? Do you like him?"

"CALM DOWN!" I nearly yelled. She tilted her head to the side.

"What?" I asked.

"ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!!!"

"Yes, I don't know, and maybe, are you happy now?"

"You have a crush~" she started singing. "You should ask him out~"

"I barely know him!" I stated.

"Well get to know him better!" she was getting too excited over this.

"Why?"

"If you don't I'll just tell him you have a crush on him!" she said like she won.

"If you do that I'll just tell Jirou your feelings towards him!" I retorted.

"NO DON'T DO THAT!"

We then came to our next classes and went our separate ways. The rest of the day was sooo boring!

(Saturday)

Finally, the weekend. Time to kick back and relax. I was in my room lying on my bed. Then the phone rang.

I rolled over and picked it up not really caring about who it was.

"Hello?" I said lazily.

"Lena-chan, do you wanna hang out today?" it was Laci.

"Sure…" I said.

"YAYZ, Meet me at the park!" oh lord I got this girl excited.

I sighed and hung up the phone. Knowing her she's probably already there. I got dressed into more proper clothes and left the house.

(Park)

"YOU CAME!" I got pounced on.

"Yeah I did…" I said casually.

"YOSH, TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP!" she yelled raising her left hand in the air.

(Ice Cream shop)

We sat down and ordered. I ordered a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles. Laci on the other hand ordered the most diabetic this I've ever seen. It was an ice cream cone. It had chocolate stacked on strawberry with chocolate and caramel syrup with fudge sprinkles with 2 chocolate poky sticks coming out of it. I gawked at it.

"What?" she asked.

"You, my friend, are going to get diabetes."

"I'm not…" she looked up from her ice cream. "HI MUKAHI-SAN!!" she said excitedly.

I turned in my chair and saw him. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with shorts. I don't know why but I felt my face heating up.

"Hi…" he said. Then I noticed Jirou was with him.

"HI LENA-CHAN, HI LACI-CHAN!" he said. Oh lord he's about as hyper as Laci! I thought that'd be impossible.

"So, what are two rich guy's like you doing here?" Laci asked.

"Oh, we were just walking."

"-chan that cone looks DELICIOUS!" Jirou said gazing at the diabetes in a cone.

He sat down in between Laci and I. They then started a conversation, leaving Gakuto and I out of the bubble.

"Let's go Gakuto!" I grabbed him by his arm, threw my ice cream in the trash and dragged him away.

"Um…Le…Lena-chan where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said calmly.

"What about Jirou and Lena?"

"They'll be fine!"

"Ok…so now what?"

"Beats me," I put my hands over my head. We both thought for a minute.

"You wanna go bungee jumping with me?"

I looked at him like he was the most craziest person on earth.

"What?"

"Do you, Lena, want to go bungee jumping with me?" he asked again.

"Um, are you crazy?" I asked him. He laughed.

"No." he took out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked. He raised a finger telling me "one minute"

"Yeah, um can you take me and a friend to the usual place? We're at the park…yeah…ok by."

He sat on the bench and motioned me to sit with him.

"What's going on?"

"I told you we're going bungee jumping."

"I never agreed to it!" Yes, I am afraid of heights.

"It'll be ok; I'll be there with you." He said reassuringly. He put his hand on mine. I blushed.

"Fine…" I sighed.

The limo then pulled up. I never road in one before. I gazed at it.

"You getting in?" I got out of my trance and noticed that he was holding the door open for me.

"What…oh yeah!" I blushed in embarrassment and got in. He got in as well.

(The "Usual Place")

The next thing I knew was that we were way up high on a cliff.

"Ok, so this is your first time right?" he questioned.

"Yeah…" I said backing away from the edge.

"Come on its only 60 feet." He said casually. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Here we'll go together." He said.

"WAIT! I'm gonna call my mom so I can say goodbye." I said taking out my cell phone. He rolled his eyes.

"You're not gonna die!" he said grabbing me up while pulling me into a hug. Then he pulled us to the edge of the cliff. _"Oh God, I'm gonna die."_ I found myself shaking. I then felt something wrap around my legs, it was the bungee cord. Gakuto pulled me closer.

"You ready?" he asked.

"To die you mean?"

"If you jinx us it's your fault." He said, "don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you." He whispered in my ear I blushed.

"Are you ready sir?" one of the butlers asked.

"Hai," Gakuto said a bit pumped up. Then he let himself fall. He let both of us fall.

I buried my head into his shoulder and let out a small scream. I held on tighter.

(Gakuto's POV)

I felt her burry her head into my shoulder I blushed. She let out a small scream and held on tighter. Right now I was guessing that my face was the darkest red out there. We were now bouncing up and down. Then the cord had snapped.

(Lena's POV)

I then heard a snapping noise as we were bouncing. _"D…did the cord just snap?"_ I looked at the as we were about to hit it. I then closed my eyes. "Hold on…" I heard Gakuto whisper.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead." I said out loud.

"You're not dead now open your eyes!"

The next thing I new we both were safely on the ground.

Gakuto was holding me bridal style. I looked up at him.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"The cord broke."

"I KNOW THAT! I meant when we were falling."

"Have you forgotten I do acrobatics?" he said, "I was able to take the bungee cord off of us and I did a flip in the air and caught you."

"Um…you can put me down now." I said. He did just that.

I turned to face him. I leaned in. He blushed. He was so cute when he did. He started to lean in as well. We kissed. It was really passionate. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He put his arms around my waist. I broke the kiss. We both were blushing.

"That was for saving me," I said.

"Yeah…dose this mean we're…" he was pointing to me and then him.

"YEP, we are now officially dating." I said with a big grin that turned into a scowl, "but don't EVER TAKE ME BUNGEE JUMPING EVER AGAIN! I THOUGHT I PEED MY PANTS!" He laughed at me. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" he started laughing harder.

"O…ok let me take you home."

(5 hours later)

We arrived at my house. Yes, we walked the whole damn way! But it was alright since Gakuto was walking me home. On the way he kept apologizing for what had happen. I just said "It's alright; just don't let it happen again."

"Well bye." I said about to walk into my house. He pulled my hand and turned me around before I could reach the door knob. He kissed me. I kissed back.

"Bye." He said.

"B…bye," I said. I walked into my house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!" my mom scolded.

"Oh I was with a friend."

"Laci?"

"Maybe…"

"Alright, dinner is in the kitchen."

"ok." I said. I washed my hands and went to eat. Then I decided to call Laci.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey."

"**LENA YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU JUST UP AND LEFT! Not that I mind being alone with Jirou-kun," **

"I went bungee jumping."

"…"

"…"

"**WHAT!?!" **

"Yep, and me and Gakuto are going out."

"**WHAT!?! YOU ARE!?! XD that's amazing!" **

"So what's with you and Jirou?" I asked.

"**We went to the fair! It was amazing! And then…"** She paused.

"and then?"

"…"

"…"

"**We kissed." **She giggled.

"Wow…I can only imagine your face."

"**SHUT UP!" **

We talked and talk. I told her everything and she told me everything. Then we hung up and I went to sleep.


End file.
